thecatchfandomcom-20200215-history
The Ringer
The Ringer is the seventh episode of season one and 7th overall episode of The Catch. Short Summary AVI takes on a case involving a missing child with parents embattled in a bitter divorce. Against their better judgment, Ben convinces Margot and Reggie to work a con for their benefactor, and Alice leads Dao into investigating Ben from a different angle. Full Summary Ben and Alice are in bed after their night together. He wakes up to her staring at him. She's surprised he's still there. He asks if that's okay. She smiles. While she's brushing her teeth, Alice hands Ben a towel as he gets out of the shower. He later helps her zip up her dress. Over breakfast, Ben asks her what she's going to do at work today. She asks him the same thing, since he's out of debt now. Alice says she shouldn't technically trust him since he's a thief. He says she knows him. He says they can still run away together. He still owes her a wedding. She's a little overwhelmed. She asks if the people he works with wouldn't come looking. He remains silent. She says he could turn state's evidence. He says he can't because those people are his family. He would have done things differently if he had known that Alice was going to be in his future. Alice says she can't do this. She can't hide out with Ben and lie to everyone. No more phone calls or texts or showing up here in the middle of the night. It's not good for her. She gives him one last hug, but they end up kissinig and he carries her back to her bedroom. They pant after sex. He loves saying goodbye to her. She says that was the last time. He kisses her and gets out of bed. While he goes to take a shower, Alice asks Dao and asks him to meet her at her office in an hour. Dao hangs up and tells Valerie that Alice wants to meet with him at the office. Valerie gets out of bed. She tells Dao to leave. She'll meet him at the office, where they'll pretend this didn't happen. He only agrees to that if she agrees to have dinner with him tonight. She says no. This was rebound sex and nothing more. Dao says she's gonna need a lot more rebound sex to make up for 10 years with her ex. Rhys is still looking into Alice as Ben enters his hotel room. Rhys closes his laptop and questions where Ben spent the night. Rhys wants them to spend time together. Ben doubts Margot and Felicity will like that. Rhys says Felicity's on her way to India and Margot told him she and Ben are going to Miami to meet with Reggie. Rhys says everyone's leaving him in his hour of need. There's a job that requires Ben to stay in Los Angeles a little while longer. Rhys asks how he'd feel about that. Alice is meeting with Dao and Valerie. She suggests that Christopher is working with people since he keeps outsmarting everyone. She thinks he's part of a criminal conspiracy that's centered in Europe but currently here. Alice thinks Christopher is just a pion in the game and that they need to go after the king. Ben asks Rhys about the job. Rhys says he needs a team on this one. Ben thinks Margot will never go for it. Rhys says they can let her go to Reggie in Miami. Ben thinks the way to convince Margot is to have Rhys take only a third of the cash instead of a half. Rhys agrees to that. Valerie meets with Alice. She asks if the Christopher thing is taking over. Alice admits it is a little. Valerie thinks she should talk to someone. Valerie gives her the number of her own therapist. Alice can't do this all by herself. Danny comes in and informs them that the client's here. Valerie leaves and Alice stares at the paper when the phone Ben gave her rings. She decides to stick by her decision and declines the call. She then calls Patricia Newman, the therapist. While she's setting up the appointment, her other phone starts buzzing again. She dumps it in a vase. Valerie and Alice meet with Mr. Singh. His son Joey went missing. The nanny found a note on his pillow that says he can't do this anymore. Alice asks what that means. Vincent says Joey doesn't want to live with him. Joey blames him for the divorce and he doesn't understand why he can't see his mother, except for the supervised visits twice a month. Valerie asks why that is. Vincent says the court deemed her unfit. She's bipolar and since her shrink said she posed a risk, the judge granted Vincent sole custody. He went over to Karen's place, but Joey wasn't there. Now she's losing what's left of her mind. He called all his friend and the school, but Joey's not there. Alice says they'll find his son. Rhys is telling Margot and Ben about Teddy Seavers and his gambling addiction. If they can convince him there's an underground high-stakes game with a steep buy-in at the hotel, he won't be able to resist and they can take his money. Margot says they can't just take the money. If they do it right, Teddy won't even know he's being robbed. Ben thinks it's best if Margot executes the plan. Margot asks Rhys if he'd be okay with her being in control. Ben says he and Margot are a team. Rhys then agrees. Danny and Sophie present the case to the team. Vincent is the founder and CEO of a big video game studio. He's worth about $400 million. Vincent and Karen met when she became one of his programmers 12 years ago. A few months later, she got pregnant with Joey. Vincent only agreed to marry Karen after she signed a prenup, which she did after Joey was born. Sophie looked into the court case. Karen has no history of violence. There were some prescriptions for antidepressants and anti-anxiety drugs. Sophie and Valerie admit they both are on those meds, too. Danny went to Joey's school. According to his teacher, he started acting out. Sophie looked into his wireless account that track GPS data. The last known location of the phone is in Union Park, last night at 10:17. Alice wonders how Vincent doesn't know that his son's been missing for more than 12 hours. Danny says the nanny put him to bed at 9 and Vincent came home from the office at midnight, which isn't unusual. Sophie isn't surprised that Joey ran away since he never sees either of his parents. Danny and Sophie decide to go check if the phone's still at the park, despite it being a long shot. Sophie and Danny are looking for the phone at the park. They think Joey ran away to get his dad's attention, but that didn't work since he called AVI and went back to work. Sophie asks Danny if he ever ran away from home. Danny replies his mom would say he's doing that now since he's from a small town in Vermont. Sophie never ran away since she didn't have a home to run away from. Danny's machine then finds the phone. It's destroyed and hidden under some leaves, meaning Joey doesn't want to be found. Luckily for them, there's a camera on a pole right nearby. Margot presents Teddy Seavers to Rhys and Ben. He's worth a lot of money. He's his father's leading sales rep, but also a bit of an idiot. He attracts quite a lot of negative attention with his cars, models, drinking, and gambling. He's only in town for 2 days so he'll be looking for the most exclusive game. Margot has a plan to make him bite. As Teddy's checking in, Margot enters the hotel with a poker logo on her briefcase. He approaches her and asks if there's a game happening. She ignores him and walks into the restaurant. As predicted, Teddy's just curious enough to follow her. In the restaurant, Ben is pretending to be Billy McCaulley, an underground Hollywood high roller. Margot shows him the chips in the briefcase, after which Ben hands her an envelope of money as buy-in, all of which is observed by Teddy. As soon as Margot's gone, Teddy approaches Ben and introduces himself. The steap buy-in is no problem for him. Teddy has a waiter bring over some drinks so Ben can get to know him and vouch for him so he can join the game. Sophie has found Joey on the camera footage. A couple approaches him and talks to him for a while. Joey gives his phone to the woman, who gives it to the man, who makes it disappear in the bushes. The woman appears to offer him a ride and the three drive off. Valerie and Alice show the footage to Vincent, who doesn't know the couple. Alice says they're coordinating with the police to find the car and the couple. Karen Singh then arrives. They also invited her to ID the footage. Karen and Vincent immediately start arguing until Alice yells to be quiet. She shows the footage to Karen, who doesn't recognize the couple either. Alice leaves the conference room with Karen. Rhys and Ben are playing poker. Ben wins, but he's cheated. The conversation moves towards Margot and Rhys wonders what happened that made them unable to make the regular payments. His sister doesn't make mistakes. Ben says he got unlucky. It happens. Rhys says it doesn't happen to him. He always knows what he wants and how to get it. Margot comes in before Ben can tell Rhys the truth. Ben tells her Teddy's bringing $3 million to their game. Margot goes to make the game happen and tells them to keep practising. Valerie talks to Alice about her behavior around the client. Alice says she's fine now. She called the therapist. Sophie and Danny come in. Sophie managed to bring Joey's phone back from the dead and they found screenshots of a Snapchat user named Britney911. The pictures appear to be meant to give Joey instructions. There's also a picture of Karen with a blue dot on the palm of her hand. That's a sign for abuse victims to ask for help without having to ask for it. In this case, it's probably meant more as a way to assure a safe place. It's like Karen's telling her son to look for the woman with the blue dot. They watch the footage again and indeed, the woman shows Joey a dot. Alice realizes Karen set this whole thing up. Karen arrives at AVI. She asks if Joey's okay. Alice says she must know the answer to that and shows her the photo. Valerie asks her where Joey is. Karen says some place they'll never find him. In the conference room, Karen tells Alice and Valerie that Joey's better off where he is. He wants this. He's miserable with Vincent. He only sued for sole custody since it would be cheaper than to pay her alimony and child support. Vincent only cares about money. That's why they got divorced. He paid her psychiatrist to get up on the stand and say that her condition could lead to violent behavior. He paid off all these people to testify against her. Alice says they can take action if he really did that, but they still need to know where Joey is. Valerie tells Karen the police are going to arrest her. Karen says she's willing to go to jail if that means her son gets to grow up happy. Ben enters the hotel lobby and sees Teddy arguing with his girlfriend. Teddy walks up to Ben and tells him that his girlfriend, whom he had told that he hadn't played a game for 6 months, went through his phone and found out. He can't make it tonight. Ben says he can always come when his girlfriend's asleep. Teddy says he's got a breakfast meeting anyway so it's better not to, but he thanks Ben anyway. Danny informs the others about the Protective Parents Network. It's an underground movement that helps parents who lost their kids to the court system. Volunteer families hide the kids and move them from house to house in the hope of eventually reuniting them with the parents who lost custody. That's why Karen's still not talking to the police. Alice says that may change if they can prove that her story is true. Danny says Karen herself may not even know where Joey is since the kids keep being moved around until they get new IDs. Danny's called all the people he knows in the black market ID circle. Alice looks at the phone in the vase and says she might know someone. Alice approaches Sophie and asks if she can bring this phone back to life as well. Sophie takes the phone and hides it in a folder. Ben has just told the others that Teddy won't attend the game. He says they have to tempt him with something he really can't resist: the gambling experience of a lifetime. The opportunity to play against someone special, someone who'll make him beg to sit at that table. Margot knows just who he's talking about. That person arrives at the hotel on his motorcycle. His helmet and rings are decorated with card suit symbols. Teddy's attention is drawn to the man. Rhys asks Margot and Ben who they're talking about. "The ringer," they reply simultaneously. Rhys is lost. The ringer is Reggie. He winks at Teddy as he's checking in. Teddy recognizes him and he can't hide his enthusiasm. Margot comes over and welcomes Reggie for the game tonight. Teddy says he'll be there too. He finishes his drink and leaves. Reggie tells Margot he's insulted it took her this long to call him for a gaming con. Margot says it turned out she needed a fourth man. Reggie asks who the other one is. He's not pleased with the answer. Alice is meeting with Ben at a park. She tells him about Joey and asks if he knows someone in that line of work. Ben says he'll see what he can find out. Alice thanks him. Ben hopes they find him, because spending your life on the run s not good for a kid. She says it's not good for anyone. He says he'll let her know if he finds anyone. As he walks off, Rhys takes pictures from his hiding place in the bushes. Back at AVI, Valerie asks Alice where she disappeared to. Alice says she was with a source and promises Valerie that there's nothing going on. Alice says she got a referral. She's seeing Jessica Philips tomorrow. Valerie advises her to tell her everything. Alice smiles. As soon as Valerie leaves, Alice gets a text from Ben. Joey's fake identity is Kevin Connors. He has included a picture of the fake birth certificate. Alice tells Valerie that her source came through. Almost immediately after Alice has mentioned his name, Sophie has found out that there's a ticket on his name to fly from LA X to Calgary this afternoon. Sophie and Danny have also looked into Karen's story and it turns out she was telling the truth. It won't keep her out of jail, but it might come in handy as leverage. That evening, Vincent is meeting with Valerie and Alice while Danny and Sophie are talking with Joey. Vincent says he can't thank them enough. Karen's in jail and Joey's back, so it all worked out. He says hiring them was the best money he ever spend and he writes them a check. Alice and Valerie ask what about the money he used to bribe all the witnesses. They show him the proof they gathered. Valerie says that's a felony. Vincent understands what's going on and asks how big this check needs to be. Alice says that's not what they want. What he can do is remand custody to Karen's sister Denise, who will require a monthly stipend, and recant his claims about Karen's mental state at the next family court hearing. If not, they'll forward the evidence to the judge and it'll go to trial. Alice shows him much both options will cost him, the former being much cheaper. Valerie says it's time to decide how much Joey is worth to him. Rhys arrives in the hotel room that's all set up for the poker game. He's impressed. Margot gives him an earpiece. Margot re-introduces him to Reggie, whom Rhys clearly isn't very fond of. Ben arrives and he passes on a drink as well, like Reggie. Rhys pours himself one while Margot compliments Ben's looks. The earpieces are activated. She tells everyone to take their position. Teddy arrives with the money. Margot says they'll secure it. His seat and chip stack are waiting for him. He sits down. The game begins. Margot can see all the players' cards through the cameras that are built into the table's edge. She follows the game on a screen in a separate room while giving Reggie, Ben, and Rhys information and instructions. She also has the dealer manipulate the cards. Teddy wins the first round as they let him. Rhys knocks back more drinks as the game progresses. The three men gain more chips while Teddy keeps losing, visibly frustrating him. After a while, Teddy decides to go all in. He's got a flush. Ben and Reggie have to fold, but Rhys can clean him out with his straight flush. Ben and Reggie fold indeed, but Rhys is too drunk to call. Margot reminds him to do so, causing Rhys to yell at her to pipe down. He then folds instead. Ben and Reggie are shocked while Teddy collects his stack of chips. Rhys pours himself another drink but spills, ruining the cameras. Margot comes out of the room and says they'll take a 15 minute break to clear up the table. She takes Rhys out of the room so he can "get some air." Out in the hallway, Margot yells at Rhys for ruining her plan. Now she can't control the game anymore and Teddy's doubled his chips. Rhys still doesn't understand why they don't just take Teddy's money. Margot says that's an amateur and she's a professional. A professional bitch, Rhys corrects her. She slaps him and he tells her that was a very bad move. She should enjoy her little game in there because the next move is his. He stumbles off and Margot enters the room. Margot tells Ben she's lost eyes. The money's gone if Seavers cuts out early or wins. Ben says that won't happen. He tells her to start the game. They'll slow play. They'll make every hand last an eternity. Seavers is coming off a big win so he'll chase all night. They'll drive him crazy. They'll do that all the way till sun-up and then they'll use his frustration against him. So it happens. When the sun's up, everyone is visibly tired and Reggie suggests they bring this to a close. He suggests a knife fight. Teddy asks if he means high-card. Reggie says yes, the truest gamble. Everyone agrees, but Teddy suggests they use a fresh deck: his. Tension rises as he tells Reggie to cut it after he's put his deck on the table. Reggie does so and he has a 9 of clubs. Teddy then cuts and he has a King of spades. Lastly, Ben has an Ace of hearts. Teddy says that's awesome. Reggie and Ben shake hands. Teddy compliments Margot on her game and leaves. Ben then reveals he had the Ace hidden in his sleeve, the same trick he used to beat Rhys while they were practising. Reggie says it got dragged on for way too long, but Margot considers it a success since Teddy lost $3 million and walked out smiling. Reggie says no thanks to Rhys. Margot says he's not their problem anymore. She pours them a drink, the same one Rhys had been having all night, and she discovers it's water. She realizes Rhys was never drunk. She goes to restaurant and catches the end of Rhys's meeting. Rhys says his new friend is Mr. Graham Weatherby. He's the owner of this hotel and 45 others like it. Well, co-owner as of now, since Rhys has convinced him to let him be a co-owner. Rhys says he has Margot to thank for that. Graham got stood up by a potential investor, Teddy Seavers, and he grabbed the opportunity. Margot realizes this was Rhys's plan all along and he used her to distract Teddy. Rhys says that means the Kensington Firm has now officially expanded into North America with their hotels as fronts all across the country. Margot says the US is her terrority. Rhys says it was. Margot realizes he didn't come here to make peace. He came here to declare war. Rhys says he's not the one who cost her America. He's not her enemy. Alice Vaughan is. He shows her the pictures of Ben and Alice. At AVI, Dao shows Alice and Valerie a map of cities where Interpol has reports of crimes attributed to Simon Bell, the previous alias of Christopher Hall. The only crime family's terrority he stays clear of is that of the Kensington Firm. They have been operating out of London since the '50s. Their area of expertise is shipping and distribution of basically everything, from weapons to narcotics. Compared to the Kensington Firm, Christopher Hall is a petty thief. Alice meets with Ben in the park again. She says he did a good for Joey. He says he's capable of good things. She asks him about the Kensington Firm. He asks what she's trying to do. She replies she's trying to get him out. She knows he never asked her to, but he has to pick a side. She's working with the FBI to take them down and if he is on their side, he's going down with them. Ben says these people will try to kill them both. She gives him his phone back and tells him that until he's chosen a side, they're done. She leaves since she's got somewhere to be. Alice tells her therapist she's nervous because she's never done the therapy thing. But recently, things in her life have gotten to the point where she could use some help. However, unbeknownst to Alice, her therapist is not the real therapist. It's Margot posing as one. She asks Alice to tell her everything. Cast 1x07AliceVaughan.png|Alice Vaughan 1x07BenjaminJones.png|Benjamin Jones 1x07ReginaldLennox.png|Reginald Lennox III 1x07DannyYoon.png|Danny Yoon 1x07JulesDao.png|Jules Dao 1x07ValerieAnderson.png|Valerie Anderson 1x07MargotBishop.png|Margot Bishop 1x07SophieNovak.png|Sophie Novak 1x07RhysGriffiths.png|Rhys Griffiths 1x07KarenSingh.png|Karen Singh 1x07TeddySeavers.png|Teddy Seavers 1x07VincentSingh.png|Vincent Singh 1x07Tasha.png|Tasha 1x07Holly.png|Holly 1x07Rita.png|Rita 1x07JoeySingh.png|Joey Singh Main Cast *Mireille Enos as Alice Vaughan *Peter Krause as Benjamin Jones *Alimi Ballard as Reginald Lennox III *Jay Hayden as Danny Yoon *Jacky Ido as Jules Dao *Rose Rollins as Valerie Anderson *Sonya Walger as Margot Bishop *Elvy Yost as Sophie Novak Guest Stars *John Simm as Rhys Griffiths *Annie Wersching as Karen Singh *Michael Welch as Teddy Seavers *Vik Sahay as Vincent Singh Co-Starring *Trishauna Clarke as Tasha *Elena Rusconi as Holly *Jamie VanDyke as Rita *Zander Faden as Joey Singh Cons and Cases Benjamin Jones Alice told Dao she believed Ben was part of a larger group, that started in Europe. She wanted to go after the king (Rhys). Dao showed them that Ben had only stayed out of the Kensington Firm's territory. She then told Ben she was working with the FBI to take them down and if he worked with them, she'd take him down, too. Vincent Singh Vincent came to AVI because his son, Joey, had disappeared. His nanny found a note saying he was running away because he couldn't keep living with his dad. He wanted to be with his mom, with whom he had only two supervised visits per month. Vincent had already checked with Karen, Joey's mom, and Joey wasn't there. Alice and Valerie assured him they'd find Joey. Joey's phone was last in Union Park the night before. It took a while to realize he was missing because Vincent often worked late, meaning he rarely saw Joey. They found Joey's phone out in the park, destroyed. A camera was pointed at the area, so they went to review the footage. It showed two people approaching Joey. He handed over the phone to the man, who went to destroy it and hide it. Then they both left with Joey. Vincent and Karen were both called to AVI to see if they could ID the people in the video. Neither of them knew them. Sophie was able to restore images from Joey's phone which gave him directions on how to get to the couple. Karen had set it up to take Joey. When confronted, she said Joey was someplace they'd never find him. Karen told them Joey had been miserable with Vincent. He'd only sued for full custody because he didn't want to have to pay Karen child support and alimony. Vincent paid off people to make Karen look like a bad person. She refused to tell them where Joey was, saying she'd rather go to jail if that meant Joey could grow up safe and happy. She'd used the Protective Parents Network, which could hide kids that had been taken from their parents, in the hopes of eventually reuniting them. Alice then had the idea to try to prove that Karen was framed. Alice asked Ben for help looking for the people getting Joey's new birth certificate. He found it and got his new name and flight information to get him out of the US. Danny found wire transfers to the people Vincent paid off. Alice decided they could use it as leverage to get Vincent to hand Joey over to his aunt, give her a monthly stipend, and recant his testimony against Karen at the next hearing. If he didn't, they'd hand their evidence over to the judge. Teddy Seavers Rhys found out a young vineyard heir named Teddy Seavers was coming into town and wanted to set up a con to take his money through a rigged underground poker game. Margot posed as a pit boss and got Teddy's attention. Teddy asked if there was a game going on in the hotel. She refused to speak to him and went to the restaurant to meet Billy McCauley (Ben), a Hollywood high roller and they played out a buy in to the game. Seavers then approached Ben, trying to get into the game. Ben got him to bring a $3 million buy in. When his girlfriend found out he was gambling, Seavers tried to back out, so they realized they needed someone really big to draw him back in. Reggie posed as "The Ringer," Ricky Arrington. They then used earpieces and strategically placed cameras to win several rounds. Rhys had a hand that could take Seavers out of the game, but he folded instead of calling like he was supposed to. He then shorted out the camera with alcohol. Ben had the idea to slow down play to drive Seavers crazy by making him wait. Reggie proposed a high-card to end the night, pure luck. He also brought in his own brand-new deck. Reggie got a nine, Seavers got a king, but Ben used sleight of hand to get an Ace, winning it all. Margot Bishop and Benjamin Jones However, after Seavers left, Margot realized Rhys had been drinking water and had never been drunk. Margot found him and he revealed he'd bought a piece of the hotel chain they were in after Seavers, who was meant to have a breakfast meeting with the owner, stood him up. Alice Vaughan Margot posed as Alice's new therapist in order to get information from her. Music "Too Much Is Never Enough" - Bob Moses "Get Involved" - Bosq "Mystery (Pat Lok Remix)" - Boxed In "Genghis Khan" - Miike Snow "Earth Not Above" - Haelos Notes and Trivia *This episode scored 4.36 million viewers. Gallery Promotional Stills 1x07-1.jpg 1x07-2.jpg 1x07-3.jpg 1x07-4.jpg 1x07-5.jpg 1x07-6.jpg 1x07-7.jpg 1x07-8.jpg 1x07-9.jpg 1x07-11.jpg 1x07-12.jpg 1x07-13.jpg 1x07-14.jpg 1x07-15.jpg 1x07-16.jpg 1x07-17.jpg 1x07-18.jpg 1x07-19.jpg 1x07-20.jpg 1x07-21.jpg 1x07-22.jpg 1x07-23.jpg 1x07-24.jpg 1x07-25.jpg 1x07-26.jpg 1x07-27.jpg 1x07-28.jpg 1x07-29.jpg 1x07-30.jpg 1x07-31.jpg 1x07-32.jpg 1x07-33.jpg 1x07-34.jpg 1x07-35.jpg 1x07-36.jpg 1x07-37.jpg 1x07-38.jpg 1x07-39.jpg 1x07-40.jpg 1x07-41.jpg 1x07-42.jpg 1x07-43.jpg 1x07-44.jpg 1x07-45.jpg 1x07-46.jpg 1x07-47.jpg 1x07-48.jpg 1x07-49.jpg Behind the Scenes 1x07BTS1.jpg 1x07BTS2.jpg 1x07BTS3.jpg 1x07BTS4.jpg 1x07BTS5.jpg 1x07BTS6.jpg 1x07BTS7.jpg 1x07BTS8.jpg 1x07BTS9.jpg Quotes :Margot: You didn't come because mum sent you. You didn't come to make peace. You came to declare war. :Rhys: I'm not the one who cost you America. I'm not your enemy. (He shows her pictures of Ben and Alice.) This is your enemy. These were taken yesterday. Alice Vaughan is the one who cost you America and Benji. ---- :Alice: You could turn state's evidence. :Ben: I can't do that. Those people have saved my life a million times over. They're my family. They're my Val and Danny. If I had known that you were going to be in my future, I would have done everything differently, all of it. ---- :Valerie: You will leave, and I will see you at the office, where we will pretend this never happened. :Dao: Okay, on one condition. Have dinner with me tonight. :Valerie: No. No dinner. No café au lait. No negotiating. You are trying to make this a thing, and this ain't a thing. This was rebound sex. :Dao: What is rebound sex? :Valerie: To help me get over my ex. :Dao: But you were with him 10 years, no? :Valerie: So? :Dao: So you're gonna need a lot more rebound sex. I'm here to help. ---- :Rhys: The point is everyone's leaving me. And in my hour of need. :Ben: That's every hour with you. ---- :Sophie: Did you ever run away from home? :Danny: Well, if you ask my mom, she'd say that's what I'm doing right now. :Sophie: Where is home? :Danny: Northfield, Vermont. Population 6,207. Did you ever run away from home? :Sophie: No, that would require having a home to run away from. ---- :Reggie: That's also what I call a way-too-long con. :Margot: Seavers just lost $3 million and walked out of here smiling. I would call that a success. See Also Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes